Love At Second Sight
by kikichugirl
Summary: Formerly "Reincarnation". Edward never forgot Marie, his human wife. Forced to cut off all contact after he was changed, he lives a life of despair. But then there is Bella, the new girl who seems to remind him of his wife. To love, or not to love?
1. Prologue

**Reincarnation**

Edward had a wife in his human life that he never forgot about. Forced to cut off all contact after he was changed, he lives a life of despair. But then there is Bella, the new girl who seems to remind him of his wife. To love, or not to love?

* * *

Prologue

"_Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever."_

Summer 1918

A dark room. A pale young man with bronze hair and fiery red eyes lies on the bed. Another man, a blonde wearing a doctor's suit, watches over him warily.

"Edward," the blonde guy whispers.

"How do you know my name?" the bronze-haired boy named Edward asks.

"I'm a doctor. I have records."

"Well, well. What is _your_ name and could you actually explain why I'm here? Marie wants me home. I promised her we'd go out on a date tonight."

"Um… To put it simply, you're a vampire. My name is Carlisle." Carlisle continues to watch him warily.

Edward took a moment to process that information. "Oh… So… Will I burn in the sun, then?"

Carlisle laughs. "Nope. But, you do need to stay out of the sun. And you can't let anyone find us out, or we'll both be dead. Vampires have rules, you know."

"_Why _am I a vampire?" Edward sits up and looks around the bare room.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's a long story. I would like to explain, but we need to cover the basics first."

"Do you have water? I'm thirsty."

Carlisle laughs again. "Water won't help. Come, let's hunt."

"Hunt…" repeats Edward blankly.

Edward wonders why he's here, but stops himself from asking again. Instead, he merely nods, and stands up fluidly. The motion surprises him.

"You'll be hunting animals."

"Wait! What about Marie?"

"Marie?"

"Yes… Marie, my wife," Edward cries desperately.

"She thinks you're dead. We can't have the vampire police after us. The only rule we have? No humans can know about us." Carlisle's tone is calm.

"Does she know about you?"

"I moved out of town. We're not in Chicago anymore."

"When can I see her again?"

Carlisle sighs. "You can't."

The words hit Edward like a bullet to his heart, and with the realization that he can't go back, that he can't complicate things, Edward falls back onto the bed, sobbing.

The lack of tears surprises him. "And I can't shed tears either."

"I'm sorry… son. It's a vampire thing."

"I love her. I love you, Marie, so much. I'll keep you in my heart."

"Edward… You'll move on. She's human – not your mate. One day you'll find your mate, and your wife won't be anything." Carlisle tries to reassure him.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written anything for FFn in a while! So... Please review.**

**FYI - TCRT is on indefinite hiatus. My writing has improved to the point where I can no longer stand to look at it. Sorry.**

**So what do you think so far?**


	2. The Light

**1. **The Light

"_And if you say we'll be alright_

_I'm gonna trust you, babe_

_I'm gonna look in your eyes_

_And if you say we'll be alright_

_I'll follow you into the light." – Sara Bareilles_

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Eddie boy, time to go to school."

Emmett stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, Rosalie right behind him, their elbows intertwined. I glared at them.

"It's not _Eddie boy_."

"It is if we make a bad impression because only you didn't show up to school today," my adoptive brother argued.

"Oh, and we don't miss school already? For our _camping trips_," I shot back, making air quotes.

Emmett stared at me for a minute, then dropped his hands to his sides. I was about to sigh in relief until he said, "I'm going to get Alice."

The mention of her name caused her to appear at Emmett's side, vampire speed. "Come on, Edward," she pleaded.

"I'm not interested." My voice was flat, dead. Exactly how I felt today – dead.

"Why not? Look, it's the first day after winter break. I think it would be weird if you didn't show up."

"Make up an excuse for me, then. You and your vision – you're good at the covers, Alice."

"Please, Edward?" the petite girl begged. "I promise you'll like today." And inside her mind, she was singing again. What in the world was she hiding this time? But I didn't care. Not really.

"It's not like Marie's going to be there."

There was a prolonged pause. Then Alice spoke.

"You're still thinking of her." It wasn't a question.

I buried my face in my hands, aggravated. "I wish I'd seen her one last time after I was changed. I love her so much, still."

"Look, Edward, just go to school today, for our sakes," Emmett pleaded. "Like Alice said… You'll like it."

"Yeah, yeah. School, humans. What's not to like?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nothing," Alice chirped. "And if you'll excuse me, I have an outfit for you to wear."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll put it on. But if I don't want to show up tomorrow, I am not. That is a deal from me."

"Deal." And Alice flitted out momentarily to grab my first-day-back outfit.

* * *

I took my own car to school, preferring the silence and a short escape from my family's thoughts. They were always annoying. I really had nothing to live for – but I was still alive. Why? Why was I, I always asked myself?

But then I thought of Carlisle, and Alice, and Emmett and Jasper – my family that were ever so annoying but those whom I loved. As much as the memory of Marie hurt – she was probably… not alive by now. I couldn't bring myself to say the word, let alone think it. Marie was beautiful, she loved me, and she'd cared for me all while I was sick. To say I missed her was an understatement.

I didn't understand why they were so eager to get me to school today, but Alice was… Alice. She pretty much ran the family and everything had to be done her way – if you wanted her to calm down, at least. Otherwise, she'd throw a fit, and that wasn't the most pleasant thing.

I tried to block out the thoughts as best I could most of the time. I hated my gift – the way people with curly hair got hair straighteners, the way people with straight hair got perms. I did not wish to know what was going on, and being alone forever wasn't exactly something I was keen on being reminded of. Because if I couldn't let go of Marie, who was a lost cause anyway, then I could never be open to finding a mate. And mate prospects, besides that annoying Tanya, weren't looking so great.

For a moment, I was jealous of my perfectly matched siblings, and like always, I wished Marie was here with me.

"Marie," I whispered into my car as I drove. "Love… I hope you're well. And I hope you're in a happy place. I never wanted to leave you alone, love. I'll love you forever…"

Sorrow overwhelmed me, but like all vampires, no tears fell. I pulled into the Forks parking lot, and blocked out their thoughts unsuccessfully.

_New girl, what's her name? Oh, yeah, they said Isabella was coming. _

_Yeah, that's Isabella, right?_

_Bella seems nice._

_Ew, that Bella girl already is attracting too much attention._

Humans. I sighed. They were so changeable. A new girl and they were all already fixated on her…

I stepped out of the car, and noticed the girl that was all in everyone's heads. I observed her carefully, and tried to catch her scent, but she was a bit far. She seemed to smell like Marie… but what caught me was a positive glow about her. Her body shown with radiance, the same way Marie always had. Marie's glow was the reason I'd fallen in love with her.

Was this Bella the daughter of my Marie? I doubted it. Marie would never have remarried, she loved me too much.

But if she had… That hurt too much. I'd have to find out more.

I made a snap decision, running up to catch up to Isabella.

"Isabella?"

The girl turned, and as I investigated further, she did smell good – and the way I remembered Marie to smell when Carlisle had stolen her pillow to get me to calm down. But she didn't make me thirsty. It was weird. Disorienting, really.

Something flickered in me when she met my eyes – a sort of light.

Light. Was she my Light Girl then? Did they even exist? Oh, wait. I'd just made up the term two seconds ago.

"Um, hi?" she offered, and I smiled automatically.

She reminded me of Marie – a lot. The same sort of light, the same kind of radiance. I barely knew her, and she was already making me smile. Something I hadn't done in a while.

"It's Bella, by the way," she continued when I didn't respond.

"Hello, Bella. You're new?"

Duh. Of course she was new, it was apparent in the way she'd been scrambling around.

"Yeah. And you are…?"

"I'm Edward. School recluse and all," I joked. But I was a vampire, and she was human, so I continued in a more serious tone. "But if I'm totally creepy, don't be afraid to run."

"No, it's alright. You're not that creepy," she laughed.

"Well, if I'm already creeping out, I guess it doesn't hurt to add that you seem to be some sort of Light Girl. Whatever that is, since I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Light Girl?" she questioned, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah, Light Girl. Like I didn't just make up that term five minutes ago." I offered her a smile. "Long story… Probably not fit for you."

"I have time."

I pointed to my watch. "No, actually, we should get to class. It was nice meeting you, Light Girl."

I wore a small smile all the way to class.

* * *

**A/N: So, the story of Broken-hearted Edward and his Light Girl. And their mystery...**

**Nope, Bella isn't Edward's singer. I didn't want a repeat of Twilight with a twist, sorry. Bella is kinda a Mary-Sue the way SM created her, I'm trying to fix that a bit. So no La Tua Cantante for Bella and Edward.**

**reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks so much. And feel free to ask me to check out your story as long as it's BxE :)**


	3. Confusion

**2. **Confusion

"_There are many sources of light – sun, moon, and stars. My wife is all of them and more."_

When I got home that day from school, I thought about my Light Girl, Bella. What was so different about her? What was with her aura? I'd felt like I knew her already the moment I laid eyes on her.

My mind-reading hadn't been used seriously in so long, and I'd learned to block it out so easily, that I really needed to hone it. Like vampires needed to hone their skills on anything… but I'd lived in despair for so long. Things change when those happen to you – living in despair.

For the millionth time in my boring existence… or was it the trillionth time? – I wished Marie had been changed along with me, so I could ask her about Light Girl.

I sighed. She had a name, but in my mind, she always seemed to reappear as Light Girl, not Bella, not Isabella or anything else.

Now if I could keep her from calling her Light Girl in public, then it wouldn't be rude, at least, and I wouldn't seem like I didn't know her name. Because vampires had a perfect memory, and my brothers would probably laugh.

It wasn't like she didn't know she was Light Girl, but she'd probably be creeped out. And…

"Eddie!" my brother's voice called, mimicking a high-pitched girl's tone.

"I said it already. I do _not_ appreciate that as my nickname."

"Why the grouch today, Edward?" chimed in Alice.

"Isn't he always a grouch? Like if you talk about Marie at all, he becomes a grouch." Of course, that would be Rosalie.

I barely resisted the urge to throw her out the car window. It wouldn't hurt her, but at least I wouldn't have to listen to her anymore.

Jasper was different. "You seem… confused today. Usually it's not like this. Why?"

"Someone's being seriously confusing lately…" I replied vaguely.

"Who?" asked Emmett.

"Her name is Bella, but I keep thinking of her as Light Girl," I finally admitted. "She reminds me of Marie… are they related? And she has a sort of aura around her, and it's bright. That's why she's Light Girl."

"Aw, Eddie boy likes a girl!" teased Emmett. For once, Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch, baby, sorry!" he complained. I held back a smirk.

"And… not only that…" Jasper observed, "you're a bit happier."

"I seriously doubt it. Look, Jasper, I know this is spur of the moment…"

As my decision became final, Alice gasped, but didn't interrupt me, or worse, try to stop me. I continued on. "I'm going to Alaska. Sort my thoughts out a bit. I'll probably be back in a few days. Drop me off by the hospital, I'll take Carlisle's car after I tell him. You tell Esme. I'm sorry, I'm just too confused."

"Take care of yourself," Alice whispered. I could tell that she wanted to give me a goodbye hug, but was glad when she didn't. I wasn't particularly fond of hugs.

"I will, Alice," I promised. "You've got your visions, you can bash me if I'm not taking care of myself." I grinned in promise.

Jasper pulled the car to a stop in front of the Forks Hospital, and I opened the door and got out. I waved for a few seconds before they sped away. I sighed, and went in to talk to my father. Why did things always end up being for so confusing?

A few minutes later, I was seated in his office attentively. "Carlisle, I'm leaving."

His eyes widened, obviously fearing the worse, but my eyes were still golden, and he visibly relaxed when he realized this. Still, he asked, "Why?"

"Well, not forever. But I'm going to Alaska to think things through. Could I go as soon as possible and take your car? You can ask Alice for a full explanation later."

Carlisle looked thoughtful, but agreed reluctantly. "All right, then… Here." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys, tossing them to me at a human speed. I caught it effortlessly.

"Thanks, Carlisle. Really. I promise I'll be back in a few days to a week. And I promise you I won't do anything drastic… or stupid."

"Don't let the Denalis get to you."

I snorted. If Tanya ever stopped getting on my nerves, it would be a huge miracle. One that I never counted on happening. I'd sooner be allowed to rip her head from her shoulders than get her to back off sometime, I supposed.

But Carlisle was waiting for a reply. "I'll do my best, then. See you in a few days."

As I sped down the freeway toward Canada, I finally felt at peace.

* * *

**A/N: I'll probably be updating every week or every other week, depending on my life at the moment.**

**I don't own anything, except the idea which I didn't realize had been done before up until about a week ago.**

**I would love if you reviewed, and feel free to recommend me to read any of your E/B fanfics if you want me to do that, always happy to review in exchange for a review.**


End file.
